Sovngarde195
Sovngarde started Pixton on October 26th and spent the months leading up to January on and off their first comic until they forgot about the site. In January, Sovngarde rediscovered it and posted their first comic, "The Shamble of the Dead- Page #01" and "Stupidheroes" on the same day. They didn't manage to get it into the competition it was made for (blame Pixton for not explaining that comics with warnings won't be entered due to people leaving contests with default settings) but it gained a fair amount of praise for being made in a single day. They altered the final panel a fair bit but decided to make a reprint of it (which they were in production of). After that, Sovngarde really wanted to see how they could improve the worst superhero of all time, Dog Man which lead to Furry Canine V2, which was essentially a testing ground for designing the character's race to not look so crappy which is why Bryce Matherson was there. The facial extension made by the beard was a serious boon for extending the face accurately (they would have had to use a gas mask without it which would have been terrible to work with). They also edited this comic extensively, updating the background to not look so thrown together. "RABBIT" was a continuation of Stupidheroes, following the businesswoman (called Civilian1 in reality) as she is stalked by a chocolaty foe. Fun fact: she is actually using a male character model (blame Pixton for not explaining that Sovngarde wouldn't be able to make uncopied characters after the trial ended and their only characters were men) so they had to add her breasts in-post. "How To: Cats" was made mostly to help out GreenGuy65, who was having trouble with mouths at the time. Though the tutorial was limited in its usefulness due to Sovngarde not having access to a poseable cat (they look bad anyway), it showed off the masking technique they had used in their Bitstrips years. "A peculiar encounter" was a step forward for them, as they realised how to hide pupils and discovered how to make a proper action scene after years of failure making unpublished tests on Bitstrips. While "What Are: Levels?" didn't make people rate each other more often like Sovngarde hoped, it pointed out the true use of points and levels (Level 17 free Pixton+) to several who may not have known otherwise. "My current points & levels" was more difficult than it needed to be as they could have just typed the values into a couple of boxes and left the rest blank like some, but Sovngarde instead decided to spice it up with a view of a port city, using gradients as fog and a sunrise. It showed them how annoying grass was to work with and how bad the software is with small objects (the skyline at the very back needed its buildings filled with squares to simulate lights. they had to zoom in as the magnifying icon got in the way) but managed to make their best landscape yet. Then on the 30th, they got banned for "inappropriate content" (essentially some comments they made to see how strict the mods were. Quite strict, it turns out...) Sovngarde got unbanned on February 5th, having been given a second chance. Notes *Anyone who wants to can contact them through Fandom or their Pixton if they wish. *Sovngarde despite posting on the site kind of dislikes the site overall for its many shortcomings, chief one being Pixton+ as they see the act of locking useful tools for comics such as transparency and animation behind a pay-wall as a Pay-To-Win business strategy that limits people for not being popular enough to reach level 17+ or frivolous with their money. This prompted them to use the Pixton+ benefits table as their avatar and depicting it as a money-hungry con-artist in "We Love Pixton! (Pixton+ Not So Cool)". *Sovngarde also runs the Hard Time Wiki though they're not as active on there as they used to be. Gallery SmurfdayCrash.png|Their profile pic from the second to the 8th of March Sad WorldConcept.png|SAD_WORLD, a bare bones concept piece inspired by UmOkay13's artstyle. Category:Authors Category:Pixton 2.0